


Oretachi no Kachi (Our victory)

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We’re here thanks to you. If it wasn’t like that, we’d likely be in Kai’s ranks doing the exact same things that the Imajins we fight do. But now that we’ve come to this point we can’t allow ourselves to be some sentimental wusses. We’ve got to keep fighting, and do it together.”





	Oretachi no Kachi (Our victory)

Momotaro was sitting aside, unusually silent.

He stared out the window, while the DenLiner moved through time, not caring about whatever the others were doing.

And it took a good dose of focus to ignore the amused yells of Naomi and Ryuuta, and he congratulated himself.

Ryoutaro was quiet as well, but for him it was normal.

The kid had never been what you’d call chatty; he mostly looked at the others with a smile, having fun hearing them talk, and seeing them fight as well.

Anyway, not that day. That day, Ryoutaro wasn’t smiling.

Momotaro resisted just a few more minutes, before standing up. He hit the table with his hand, annoyed, and went out the coach, hiding into the joint with the next one.

He didn’t really feel like spending his time with anybody else, nor watching them have fun as if nothing had happened.

He felt he was failing then, and it was a thought that had been tormenting him for days, even though no one seemed to share his concern.

But after all the weight he had to bear was different than the others’.

That damn turtle had gotten there by deceit, Kintaro by Ryoutaro’s pity, Ryuuta because he had forced himself there.

For him, it was very different.

He had chosen Ryoutaro, he had been the first to find out how peculiar the boy was, and he had been the first to test his potential.

To teach him how to fight, how to defend himself, in the eventuality that there was going to be a moment like that one, a moment where they weren’t going to be able to help him, a moment when...

He didn’t even want to think about it.

As much as he wasn’t willing to admit it, it was hurtful.

He sighed once again, leaning to the exit and keeping to watch the dry view outside, before hearing the doors opening.

He was startled when he saw Ryoutaro, and he turned to the other side, ignoring him.

“Momotaro...” the boy murmured, with his usual voice, now lacking the determination with which he had announced he didn’t want to fight with them anymore. “What are you doing?”

“Who, me?” the Imajin asked, nonchalant. “Nothing. I didn’t feel like being there with all those idiots.” he explained, crossing his arms, still without looking at him.

“Are you still mad at me for what I’ve said?” he asked, cautious, trying to avoid to make him angry.

Momotaro finally decided to turn, shrugging.

He was about to lie again, but something in Ryoutaro’s broken expression made him change his mind.

It was useless to tell him something different from the truth. He had tried, and had ended up hurting him.

He wanted to avoid the same outcome now.

“Yes.” he admitted, sighing. “Yes, I’m still mad at you. And it’s not because of what you’ve said, really, it’s just because you can’t understand.”

He shook his head, slipping forward until he was sitting on the floor, spacing out.

“What’s there to understand? If I’d learn to fight on my own then you wouldn’t disappear. It’s not fair, it’s all because I’m unfit. But I can learn. You’re teaching me how to do it and the others are making their best as well, there’s no need to...”

“You see, you don’t understand.” the Imajin stopped Ryoutaro’s heated argument, raising his eyes on him, irritated. “We’re here thanks to you. If it wasn’t like that, we’d likely be in Kai’s ranks doing the exact same things that the Imajins we fight do. But now that we’ve come to this point we can’t allow ourselves to be some sentimental wusses. We’ve got to keep fighting, and do it together.” he snorted, then he was back on his feet. “I know, there are too many things you can’t understand, and you’d rather keep living in your golden world because it’s easier. But, how do those stupid humans say? Not all that glitters is gold, that’s how. Now it may also seem the best solution to you, but when you won’t be able to defeat Kai because we won’t be there to help you, what are we going to do? Without you we’re useless, Ryoutaro.” he took a deep breath, chuckling. “It’s like that Kuma-yarou says. Live today as if you’re going to die tomorrow. Don’t think about what is going to happen _after_. Now we’re still together, and the four of us still want to fight with you. To what is going to happen in the end, we’ll think later.” he said, truth be told quiet proud of his argument.

He saw Ryoutaro’s sad expression, and he was sad as well to the perspective of disappearing, that this was going to be his last battle with the kid.

But he strongly believed what he had just told him, and he believed he had the chance to defeat Kai, and bring the whole world back to normality.

Not alone, he could’ve never done that alone, nor they would’ve let him.

Even regarding that, he wasn’t lying: if something was to happen to Ryoutaro, his whole existence, as well as Urataro’s, Kintaro’s and Ryuuta’s, wouldn’t have had any point.

Ryoutaro nodded shyly, yet he looked confident.

“We’re going to defeat Kai then.” he said, managing to smile. “Together.”

“Together, Ryoutaro.” the Imajin remarked, and he had to restrain himself to avoid saying anything else, because he felt he was starting to get moved, and what would’ve been then of his tough guy appearance?

He sighed, more serene, and went back to the coach with him.

He could perfectly imagine that.

Ryoutaro winning against Kai, on the extraordinary ruins of what their battle had been up to that point.

Momotaro already saw himself being called a hero, and it was a thought he was perfectly comfortable with.

If he was going to have a future, he wanted it to be great.

But he didn’t want to linger too much on that kind of thoughts, he just wanted to act like he had suggested to Ryoutaro. He would’ve only thought about what was going to happen that day, without thinking about what his tomorrow was going to be.

And if in the end he wasn’t going to have one, it didn’t matter.

At least he would’ve given his help, till the end.

Together with Ryoutaro. And to that silly turtle, that idiot bear and that annoying brat.

He sighed again.

It was going to be a complete victory, however things were going to go.   


End file.
